


Incubus Night

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Job While Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: To scratch an itch that needs scratching Danny goes ghost and ride's dash's cock to milk him for all he has.





	Incubus Night

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Danny Phantom, it is own by it's original creator

“I’m going ghost.” Said Danny as he felt the rings pass over his body and change him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. Turning intangible he phased clear through his house walls and left the room. Soaring through the night sky he breathed in the fresh night air, he did a small loop before he spotted his targets house. “Alright~ Target located.” He said ectoplasmic green eyes glowing in the night once more turning intangible he phased through the walls and into the familiar room of one Dash Baxter. “And hello Dash.” Smiled Danny floating over the sleeping blond haired jock. 

 

Dash slept Naked under a light sheet, his muscles covered in soft flawless skin as he slept peacefully unaware of the presence in his room or what was about to happen to him.

 

Purring Danny yanked the blanket off Dash body, “Well what do you know it is just as big as he brags about.” He said licking his lips, eyeing Dash’s soft 10 inch cock as it rested on top of a pair of orange size balls no doubt filled with cum. “Now let’s see how big he really is.” He said floating down on to the bed grasping Dash’s cock and took the soft member into his mouth, with no need to breath he easily took the entire cock into his throat letting it be hugged by his throat.

 

Dash groaned in his sleep his cock growing to it’s full 13 inches while deep in Danny’s throat but in his dream it was a faceless girl sucking his cock.

 

Danny hummed around it bobbing his head up and down, going all the way to the tip popping off with a loud wet pop, dragging the flat side of his tongue along the shaft swirling it around the tip. “Let’s see if I remember I can do this.” Danny’s tongue then stretched out like he had done with his lips coiling it around Dash cock and pumped it up and down coating it in his saliva. 

 

Dash was enjoying his dream unaware of the proverbial Incubus teasing his body, while outside the dream Dash’s breathing sped up and his nipples grew hard.

 

Danny smiled, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth smacking his lips together. “Hm, now that is one hell of a taste.” He chuckled biting one of his gloved hands to pull them off before doing the same to the right one, he trailed his hands up along Dash’s chest tweaking his nipples, pulling on them and pinching them. 

 

A groan rumbled in the sleeping jock’s chest as his nipples were tugged on.

 

“Alright enough foreplay.” Danny said as he stood, touching his outfit and easily let it phase right off him, showing off his rather sinewy yet muscled form with a perfectly round firm bubble like ass that was always hidden by the baggy pants he wore. “Time for the main course.” He positioned himself over Dash’s cock pushing his cheeks apart to rub and grind his twitching tight pink anal star against his cock.

 

“Now.” Danny lifted himself up and positioned his hole right over Dash cock. “Thank god Ectoplasm can be used in more ways than one.” And with one thrust he forced Dash’s cock into his ass. “Ho~ly fuck h-he’s thicker than i thought.” He moaned slowly sinking down taking ince after inch of his cock into his ass. 

 

Dash moaned out in his sleep as his cock was hugged by a tight warm passage squeezing and pulsing around every inch of his aching shaft.

 

Danny continued to push his way down along Dash’s thick shaft his hole taking it with ease, when he felt the blond nest of pubes of Dash’s crotch rubbing against his balls he knew he had taken all 13 inches inside of him. “H-hope your ready Dash, cause i am gonna milk those orange size balls for all you have.” He used his legs to push himself back up to the tip, letting the head rest against his rim before sliding back down and began setting a pace.

 

Dash groaned in his sleep as he dreamt of a female trapping him and riding his dick for all she was worth.

 

Danny hummed in pleasure shaking as his ass gripped Dash’s cock while he bounced faster and faster. “Fuck~ aaaah! Y-you big dick jock.” Danny moaned cheeks tinged green. “F-fucking hell t-this feeeels soooo~ nya!” Danny raised himself back up and slammed back down rolling his hips each time he came down on his cock. “Gaaaaaa! F-fuck!” Danny howled feeling Dash’s cock hit his sweet spot his vision briefly overtaken by stars.

 

Danny’s gasp and moans turned into loud mewling moans, as he rode Dash up and down. If Dash was awake he would be shocked to see Danny as his eyes were closed, blush staining his cheeks, mouth hanging open with mewling whimpers and moans as he bounced faster and faster on his cock.

 

Soon it was too much for the sleeping jock as he lost it and shot a hot thick load of cum into the bouncing hole riding his aching cock.

 

Danny soo reached his own climax, cumming all over his and Dash’s stomach and chest. His breathing was heavy, as he let the last few moments of his climax take him over, as he fell on Dash’s chest not caring for the cum covering the both of them.

 

Soon the two drifted into a deep relaxing sleep till sunlight streamed in waking Dash up who yawned and stretched not noticing yet that Danny was on his chest. Reaching down to scratch hid nut Dash’s eyes shot open “WHAT THE FUCK!” he screamed at the sight of Danny Fenton naked on his stomach with his hard morning wood deep in the slim teen.

 

Danny groaned as his sleep was disturbed by Dash loud yelling. “Do you have to yell like that?” Groaned Danny as he lifted himself up to look into the male’s eyes. “Do you know what time it is? Some of us like to sleep in.”

 

“Fenton why the fuck are you in my room naked with my cock in your ass” Growled Dash as he sat up making Danny fall back but not off of the long cock in his hole.

 

Danny huffed as he crossed his arms. “Would you believe me if i said it was on a dare?” He asked hoping that Dash bought it.

 

Dash glared at Danny his eyes clearly saying ‘pull the other leg’

 

Danny sighed leaning back. “Fine, i...may have snuck in here while you were sleeping.”

 

“So you raped me” Dash said as he glared at Danny.

 

“Well if you want to put it in negative terms.” Danny caid coughing. “I mean look on the bright side.” he said as he felt a small amount of Dash’s cum leak from his ass. “Least you got off.”

 

“And I got a slave” Dash said as he gripped Danny’s hips.

 

“See it’s no-Blond jock with his dick in my ass say what now?” Danny asked jumping from the sudden grip on his hips.

 

“Well you can either be my slave or I can call the cops” Dash said standing up holding Danny up with his cock and hips.

 

“Y-ya know slave doesn’t sound so bad.” Danny said quickly not wanting to get the cops involved. “So i guess i am yours  _ Master. _ ”

 


End file.
